Agree To Disagree
by ShyNotScared13
Summary: Song Yi is a young Chinese student who transfers to South Korea where she meets Cho Kyuhyun and his snark. Super Junior fic.
1. Prologue A New Beginning

-1**Chapter Title: A New Beginning ~Prologue~  
Pairing: Unknown (for now)  
Characters: KyuHyun, SongYi, AhRa  
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Drama?, Romance?  
Rating: PG**

-

_The engine of the plane rumbled as a girl, clutching a book tightly to her chest, sobbed silently in her seat. She appeared to be completely alone. This girl, who couldn't be over the age of 16, abruptly straightened in her seat and dried her tears as she tried to think of the marvelous opportunities and adventures that were soon to come._

Her thoughts strayed to the departure, just hours ago, at the Wuhan Airport...

"Song Yi," her father had told her, mere moments before she had departed, "you must promise us that you will be careful."

"Of course Father. I can take care of myself."

"We know you can, but we will be worried for you nonetheless." Her mother was more emotional than her father. "We just want to know that our only daughter will be safe so far away from home."

"Mother, I will be fine. I may be leaving China, but I will stay in touch. And Father, I promise that I will be careful."

"Please call us when you are settled in your new home," her mother had asked, tears already welling in her eyes. A hug served as Song Yi's reply.

"Goodbye."

The girl's thoughts were suddenly jerked back to the present as the flight attendant announced that they would be landing at their destination in approximately thirty minutes. Song Yi smiled and gently ran her fingers over the book in her hand, before placing it gingerly back in her carry-on bag. In only a few measly minutes, she would have be arriving in a brand new land, with an amazing opportunity before her, and a chance at a fresh start.  
  
**-  
By: Tea Tea and Mochi ( '}{' ) -kissy face~ **


	2. Chapter 1 Silent But Snarky

**Chapter Title: Silent but Snarky  
Pairing: Unknown  
Characters: SongYi, Kyuhyun, AhRa  
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Drama?, Romance?  
Rating: PG**

- 

The morning sun was shining brightly overhead as Song Yi made her way into the Administration Office of her new school. The map that she had been given in the brochure was accurate enough, so she had little difficulty finding the building. As she tentatively walked across the threshold, the lady seated behind a large desk looked up expectantly.

"Oh, you must be our new student," she said kindly.

"Yes. My name is Song Yi. I transferred here from China...?" Her Korean wasn't quite perfect yet, so she slowly enunciated all of the words.

"Of course. I have all of your papers right here. Here is your list of classes," she handed Song Yi a small stack of papers, "and a map of the grounds... oh you already have one? That's fine."

After all of the formalities had been addressed, Song Yi neatly placed all of the papers in her book bag and moved towards the door to face the first day of her new school.

"Wait please! I still have to call your guide for you." With that, the older woman pressed a small button that activated a loudspeaker that sounded throughout the school campus.

"Will Cho Kyuhyun please report to the Administration Office?"

The younger of the two women present turned a slight pink. She had forgotten that she was to be assigned a guide, another freshman, to help her around the school. All of her classes would also be with this person, whoever he was. She just hoped that they got along, otherwise it could prove to be a very... interesting year.

-

"Will Cho Kyuhyun please report to the Administration Office?"

Said student rolled his eyes dramatically and pushed his chair back. _Time for babysitting duty... _Helping the new student around wasn't really going to be that bad, but that didn't mean he was looking forward to it. If his grades dropped because of this...

But there wasn't anything that he could do about it now. He had been assigned as her guide, and he couldn't back out. It just wouldn't be fair to her to leave her in an unfamiliar place without anyone to help her. He couldn't do that to anyone, so he was stuck with the job for the year. Yay.

His thoughts drifted as he traced a familiar path through the school hallways. Maybe he could manage to have some fun with this. _It would be very entertaining to see her completely lost..._ No, he would get in so much damn trouble. _But... it would be so freaking funny! _Yes it would. It would be a lot less funny when he got his ass hauled up in front of the principal for neglecting his charge. Damn. _Oh screw it I just won't talk to her. That works with everyone else at school right?_

... They ignore me.

My point exactly.

Kyuhyun arrived at the office later than he should have, but he really didn't care. It wasn't like the girl was going to be going anywhere without her guide. Oh he was **so **looking forward to this.

He strolled causally through the doorway and mumbled some form of a greeting. He didn't like introductions. They required too much talking, and the fact that this girl was from China meant that there might be a bit of a language barrier, so things could get awkward quickly. It was best to just get it over with and move on as fast as possible.

-

The door suddenly opened, and a stranger, at least to Song Yi, walked in. The boy, Cho Kyuhyun she presumed, had dark hair that was unusually long for a boy's, and pale skin. He was tall, but not quite as tall as Song Yi herself. She was had maybe two inches on him.

He casually strolled in, mumbled something that may or may not have been a greeting to her, and then walked right past her to the older woman behind the desk.

"This is the new exchange student, correct," he asked.

"Yes of course. Now, your job is to-" He cut her off, rather rudely.

"I will be in all of her classes, I will show her around the school, and answer any of her questions about either Korea in general, or specifically about Yumkwang High School," he quoted, directly from the instructions he had been given.

The woman was startled at such a complete answer, and being cut off mid-sentence, but she shook her head as if she were used to it. That made Song Yi wonder if he was always so... cheeky.

While this small exchange had been going on, Song Yi had been quiet, trying to gage what kind of person this Cho Kyuhyun actually was. He had arrived a good while after Administration had called for him, much longer than the map suggested the trip would have taken from anywhere on campus, so she assumed that he was not one to obey the demands of others easily. But then again, the staff whom she had already spoken with had nothing but praise for his athletic and scholarly abilities. Song Yi had just met him, and she could already tell that Kyuhyun was a puzzling boy.

Abruptly, he turned around to her. His eyes were very dark, she noticed. They held hers for a second, before glancing away to find his class schedule.

"We should be going, or we will be late to mathematics," he said, and he was out the door again before she could say a word. And so her first day began.

-

_She seems to be kind of quiet. _Song Yi didn't talk much as the went through the hallways to their first class... or on their way to the second... or third. Sure, she responded if he asked her a question, and she made small talk to some degree, but most of the time she seemed shy and unwilling to speak. That was ok with Kyuhyun. He wasn't much of a big talker himself, so that suited him just fine.

He also noticed that she was fairly intelligent. He was in all honors classes, and she had no trouble keeping up with the material. He was slightly impressed... not that he would tell her. He had to admit though, that he was very surprised when she pulled her long, dark hair back in the very first class and got down to work.

He pretty much went through classes normally, only stopping once to explain to Song Yi what one particular teacher, who was known for speaking very fast, had instructed them to do. This job was turning out to be less annoying than he had anticipated. It was actually like just having a quiet, tall shadow. She was pretty funny when she did manage to get some words out. Maybe he would manage to enjoy this... not very likely. But maybe.

**Ring~!**

"Um Kyuhyun," Song Yi tentatively asked, "we have lunch for this period, right?" He just nodded again and started off toward the cafeteria. He didn't even look to see if the girl was following behind him as they made their way into the crowded room.

He immediately started craning his neck, trying to locate one person. Where was she? There. He saw her and started over to her table.

-

Song Yi's head was spinning slightly from all of the rapid-fire Korean going on around her in the lunch room. As soon as she entered with Kyuhyun, a wall of sound hit her. She was dazed for a second, and she just stood there until she realized he was walking away. He made his way deliberately to a table that was occupied only be another girl that Song Yi hadn't met yet. She smiled sweetly at Kyuhyun, and hugged him when he reached her.

Introductions were made, and Song Yi learned that this strange, beautiful girl was Kyuhyun's older sister Ahra. She was a senior at Yumkwa High, and, in high contrast to her quiet brother, she loved to make conversation. Song Yi was slightly taken aback by the differences between the two siblings. They seemed much more numerous than 3 years in age, and inclination to talk to people. In spite of this, however, it seemed to Song Yi that the two were extremely close, and it made her the littlest bit homesick to see such a loving bond between family members. She was a social creature, and she had never been away from her family for long, so moving had been a big adjustment for her.

She learned more about Kyuhyun in the short time that they were allotted for lunch than in the entire first half of the day they had been together. Ahra seemed determined to make Song Yi feel comfortable around both of the Cho siblings, and she scolded her brother for not talking to his charge more. The younger girl hadn't known that he was the pitcher for the school Varsity baseball team (she hadn't really figured him for an athlete), that he consistently earned incredibly high marks in class, or that he was an avid gamer.

"She didn't have to know that about me, you know," he had complained after his sister revealed that interesting bit of trivia.

"Well you weren't going to tell her just about anything were you," Ahra asked. There was no reply, only a deadpan look. "That just proves my point." Song Yi couldn't help but giggle at the interaction between the two siblings.

"You'll have to forgive him. He never really was the talkative type," Ahra explained. "It's really nothing personal." Here Kyuhyun scoffed rather audibly, and then ducked his head to stare at his food under his sister's playful glare. When he looked up, Song Yi saw the tiny smirk on his face. Yes he was definitely a cheeky person. Very cheeky indeed.

-  
**By: Tea Tea & Mochi~ ( '}{' ) -kissy face~**


End file.
